Vampire Sins
by VeggieVampBabe
Summary: It was sinful. It was wrong. But once, it couldn’t hurt…right? Alice and Rosalie have an addiction. One that’s become a big problem in the vampire world lately. An addiction that has only recently been banned. I do not own Twilight.


**Me: If I own Alice, Rosalie, their addiction, AND this story, does this mean I own Twilight?**

**Stephanie M: Uh. No. Sorry sweetheart. I've got too many people asking me for that title.**

**Me: Shit. Could you at LEAST figure out some sort of Twilight stock so we can all have a piece?**

**Stephanie M: No.**

**I don't own Twilight. Or Twilight stock. Just the things that Alice and Rose do in this story. But I wish I did!**

**Alice**

There was a sin that was banned from the vampire world. It was one the Vultori didn't even come up with, as weird as that seemed. It was one that had just recently been assumed for the vampires and I was having a severe time keeping to it.

Glancing around to see if anyone would see me, I slipped into the bathroom. I checked under each of the stalls before locking the door and slipping into one of the stalls. It was slightly awkward now how vampires were accepted as one of the human's world. They no longer feared us, hadn't for years now. 100 to be exact. Now, we could all walk in the sun and be around humans. But the only thing the humans requested was that all the vampires had to be vegetarians. I snorted, thinking how we were all way ahead of that thought. All vampires who couldn't convert to vegetarians or refused were killed. Simple as that. All new vampires had to be taught to hunt animals as soon as they were changed, and there were even reservations where vampires could hunt.

Humans didn't seem to have as big of a problem with us as everyone thought. It was weird seeing as many books out there portrayed vampire as 'evil spawns of Satan'. Nobody believed those anymore. Again I chuckled, just thinking about how much the world has changed. Some vampire culture was even taught in schools! I shook my thoughts away as my shaking hands quickly darted into my purse. My hands shook even worse while I took out the carefully wrapped package. Damn those humans for banning the one thing I really needed, especially since we've found out recently what happens on later. It was killing me. I unwrapped the package carefully, trying not to ruin what was inside.

This was the key to me having a very good day.

**Rosalie**

If Carlisle, or anyone for that matter, found out my addiction, I would be immediately killed. I sighed, thinking about how shitty that would be for not just my family, but Emmett. Oh Emmett. He didn't know about this addiction either and it was making it hard to keep from him. Not even Edward, who knew everything, knew about this. It was one thing I kept very, very secret, so nobody could know. The only person who I think knew was Alice, but I wasn't worried about her. She was in the same boat as I was. We had even done said addiction together.

It was quite sad how badly we both needed this. Everyone was out hunting and I told them not to wait for me. I told everyone that I was going shopping with Alice as hard as it was to believe. And I was. I jumped into my BMW **[I hope that's right!]** and headed straight to the mall as fast as I could. Thank god there were no cops around or I would surely get a ticket. I smirked. I wouldn't get a ticket due to the way I could con my way out of it, but I would get pulled over. And that was a bitch that kept me from what I was really wanting at the moment.

While I zoomed along the road I began to let my mind wander to the consequences that could arise if both Alice and I were caught. It would be hell. Not only would the Vultori be back on our asses about us, but they would probably get all involved with Bella and Renesmee again. As much as I would like to see Bella get hell, I would hate what Edward would do to me and that sweet child. I sighed, that sweet little baby that would have been mine. Of course Edward would man up at the last minute, only when Bella was dying, and change her. I could feel a growl rip through my throat as I pushed the gas pedal down harder toward the floor of the car.

It was a relief when I finally got to the mall. I walked at a touch faster than normal human speed into the mall, but as soon as I was in it was all vampire speed up to the bathroom I knew Alice was in. I knocked on the door and held my breath.

**Alice**

I heard a knock on the door just as I was about to take it out of the wrapper. Damn it! "Who is it?" I called out quietly, hoping it wasn't a human who wanted in here. That would have to make me wait longer for the thing I wanted most because it was going to be _loud_. I heard a small giggle from outside and quickly I got to the door and flung it open. Rose grinned.

"Are you trying to start without me Alice?" she laughed and pushed past me. I sighed in content. It was always more fun with Rose along. I again locked the door and Rose led me back to the stall I recently occupied. We locked the door and again almost unlocked the key to our rescue before there was another knock on the door. We both got to the door, our hair messy and our eyes frantic. There was a mother with a young girl in her arms who looked at us in wonder.

The mother's eyes got bigger. "I-I'm sorry. We'll go to another bathroom." She looked at her child, stuttering through a "Come on sweetheart!" before rushing away.

Rose started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I bet she thought we were having sex!" Both of us began laughing again and returned to the stall.

"I wonder why I didn't see that," I mumbled, but Rose was becoming impatient and jittery so I had to comply and opened it up. After a few minutes, we were both gasping in pure joy. It was heaven in such a small form and neither of us could describe it.

**Rosalie**

This was great. The key to my release was so simple it was almost hilarious, except for the fact that it was completely serious and shouldn't be taken lightly. I wasn't sure I could go a day without my… At that instant the door was kicked down. Only another vampire would be able to do that. Bursting into our stall we saw Jasper and Emmett, both staring us down evilly. Alice gasped in surprise and, if I could have, I would have blushed. This was seriously embarrassing considering they now knew what we were doing.

I didn't know what happened until it did. At first we were just staring at each other, but then Jasper was holding back both Alice _and_ me and Emmett has it in his hand, wrapped back up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before crushing it all in his hand. Jasper held on tighter while both Alice and I screamed and put up a slight fight. That was super expensive! And to know that they were super rare was even worse. That one was gorgeous too! Venom tears ran down both of our faces and we were carried back to the Cullen house.

**Alice and Rosalie**

We no longer had that beautiful mirror to stare at ourselves in.

A/N: Incase you didn't figure it out, I got the idea from Blue Bloods. I thought it would be cool to take the 2 girls who were obsessed with appearance and shopping and make them have the curse of not being able to see themselves in a mirror. Hope you liked it!


End file.
